


Tigger And Roo: Love's Abominations

by Carliro



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Fucking Machines, Homophobia, Impregnation, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Machines, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roo expresses his true feelings for Tigger, and together they face horrible tribulations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tigger And Roo: Love's Abominations

It was a fine day in the Hundred Acres Wood, where birds sang, frogs chirped, caecillians wormed their way through the forest floor and slime mold captured small mice and digested them alive. Tigger was jumping around happily like a braindead bustard, when he came across someone crying alone in the forest. It was Roo, and from the looks of it he had been crying for quite a while, because his eyes were surprisingly irritated for a plushie.

 

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?" asked Tigger, lightly, but barely hiding his deep concern.

 

Roo looked at him, a glimmer of happiness in the young macropod's black eyes, before breaking into tears again, and hugging Tigger, crying into his powerful chest. Tigger hugged him back, equally strongly, because he was passionately overwhelmed by the sadness of his dearest friend.

 

"T-Tigger, I..." weeped the blue shirt wearing macropod, before, he took a deep breath, "I love you!"

 

"Oh Roo, I love you too!" said Tigger, hugging the miniscule metatherian with much amicability brotherliness.

 

"No, Tigger, I, I love you more than that" said Roo.

 

Tigger did not understand, so Roo gathered all his courage.....and kissed him, his lips touching the Tigger's with much velcro softness of pan-australasian pleasures. The older stripped mammalian creature withrew, looking at Roo with shock and confusion.

 

"I know, you can hate me now" cried Roo, looking away in shame.

 

But to his surprise, Tigger grabbed his jaw and turned his head back to him, and kissed Roo with the passion of a thousand volcanoes, opening his lips with his tongue and frenching with much pleasure and sexuality, their muscular mouth flesh tentacles wrestling in a rhytmn repeated ad infinitum before and after by all living things in love. Their muzzles interlocked, and the two passionable plushies were united by Eros for what seemed an endless time, before they parted, thick ropes of saliva bridging the gap between their snouts.

 

"Oh Roo, I love you too, in that way, but this is a forbidden affair if we don't conform to the Acre Woods law" said Tigger sadly.

 

"Tigger, I will do anything to be with you!" said Roo with much romantic emotions of pornographic graficality, kissing Tigger again, wrestling his tongue as his hands pinched the feline nipples.

 

"This is a grave matter, Roo. It will change your life forever."

 

"I don't care! As long as we're together, I don't care!"

 

"Roo, if we are to be together, by Acre Woods Law........you must have a sex operation!"

 

"WHAT!?"

 

"Roo, same-sex romanticism is punishable by DEATH in the Hundred Acre Woods by decree of Christopher Robin! But we have a chance, if one of us undergoes a sex operation to became female!"

 

"But why, why is love between males a hateful crime and yet mutating the gender into an unatural state is okay?"

 

"Roo, there are things in this world that we will never understand, and cruelty in this world will always exist in hateful manners. The Hundred Acre Woods is like Iraq, only there is no Allah."

 

Roo cried again. Why must this predicament of ages occur in their peaceful habitat of dense and arboreous oak-dominated forests of despise!? Why must he lose his quintessential organ of essence if he wants the love of his life!? Alas, the heart is stronger than the corpus cavernosum of spiralling hedonism.

 

"Tigger, I will do anything to be with you!"

 

And so the two kiss again in love and panacemic ouranic purity of the paricardium. Tigger holds Roo's hand tenderly and with much lovingliness.

 

"We will make this quick. I know a doctor that can turn you female."

 

And so the two lovers hop their way across the forest, but little do they know horribly evil eyes have been watching them with hatred and cancerous intentions......KANGA!!!!!!!

 

"Arrgh my hateful offspring the Roo thinks he can get away with becoming competition princess against mono-gyny forest without any pussy but my own, well the little faggot thought WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cries detestfully the macropod woman with homophobic intentions, rubbing her cancerous, fungi infested labia with worms and beetle maggots that devour her tainted womb flesh.

 

Meanwhile, Tigger and Roo arrived to a strange tree house deep within the forest, in a dark, gloomy marshland with clouds covering the sky, ravens and vultures flying around, eating human corpses hanged on the tree, and tombstones dominated the area, from which eldritch moaning was heard. It was a decrepit old yew, with black, rotten bark and termite infested wood. Fungi and moss covered most of the tree, giving it a swampy, decaying feel, and the rot was very stenchy, like beef-composed dung under the hot Sun. A lead and iron door was implated on the base of the tree like all tree houses on Hundred Acre Woods, but this was was viciously grafted into the tree bark, like metallic implants on human flesh, as if the tree painfully grew around them. On the door it was carved "S.I.G.M.A. Services: Medical Assistance Of Dubious Ethical Content". Roo gulped, this place gave him shivers up his spine, but he'd do anything for Tigger. Tigger knocked on the door.

 

"Yoohoo, is anyone home?" asked Tigger quizzically.

 

"Indeed, our services are functional 24/24, especially during the night" said an evil and fell voice like pitiful almonds being triturated by obnoxious and strange serpent arses.

 

Then the door slowly opened, and Roo hugged his lover tightly. Dark and purple mysts oozed from the door, and screams of agony and pain came from the inside. A shadowy hand could be seen, it's owner hidden by the darkness, motioning Tigger and Roo to come in, which they obliged, the former happy and excited and the latter terrified, but brave. As they came in they saw men, women, children and woodland animals being graphically vivissected. Right in front of them, a man had been bissected in two, the machines examining his perfectly seperated internal organs and passing needles through the exposed inwards while both parts were still alive and conscious. A little girl had her face stripped off, her nose and eyes removed and only leaving the facial musculature behind while tubes were inserted in her empty orbits and nares, while a man had the skull cap removed and needles were poked around in the exposed brain, making him spasm erratically and lose his bowel movements and shat putrid black poop, which was then collected by strange goblin-like creatures and smeared inside a baboon whose limbs and internal organs had been removed, leaving only a hollow torso to fill with shit. The right wall had a section full of rats inside jars with their abdomens opened and their organs being triturated by mechanical artificial cat cocks and the resulting paste being redistributed among them as protein sustainance, while a dog had been decapitated and it's head connected to wires that both kept it alive and send pure jolts of lightning pain to it's brain.

 

"My lover would love a sexual reassignment surgery" said Trigger happily.

 

"Ah, a forbidden love affair that sacrifices for the status quo" said the strange dark figure, inserting a pair of barbed twizzers inside a little boy's rectum to rip off the prostate violently, "Our facilities have specialised in those services."

 

"C-could it please by painless?" asked Roo, trying his best not to cry.

 

"No, my child, pain is the essence of enlightement. Pain is the only thing that seperates us from rock and tree spirits in their dreaming, woeful lives. Pain is the only thing that makes us want to crave DEATH, to surpass the natural instincts of self preservation, to forsake the physical body and reach the heavenly realms. Look at these people, my child, all of them crave release from their suffering, when but a few moments ago they were petty, self-centered bastards who wanted life at the expense of others. Now, they are willing to serve the greater good."

 

Roo much disliked, but he could not argue against the wisdom words of the scientist, because they are true beyond any measure of self-delusion, so he just swallowed his vomit and followed him. They went to a special chamber, where an operating table under hellish orange lights was. Next to it there were many instruments: rusted, shit encrusted scalpels, serrated, bloody scizzors, syringes full of green, blue and red chemicals as well as blood and diarrhea, petri dishes full of brown or red liquids with labels like "Leishmania chagasi" and "Naegleria fowleri" and various types of drills with hooks or barbs in them. Before Roo could protest, the doctor placed him in the table and strapped his legs and hands, so he would not escape the ensuing operation.

 

"Most sex rearrangement institutions are foolish in their accomplishments, inserting hormones over a vast period of time and only performing penectomy well after mutating the body with hateful medications. I guarantee our services are much faster acting and have a much higher degree of correct bodily modification success, and all thanks to the dismissal of weak and pathetic concepts like "anesthesia" and the "Hippocratic Oath". Now, we have two major techniques, which you may chose to your pleasing. The first is injecting the genitalia with Streptococcus pyogenes, which decays the penis and balls rapidly, which are then sucked with a vacuum cleaner, leaving behind a gaping, bloody and pulsating hole which is then easily arranged into a vagina by cultivating tumourous tissue to form the various female organs like the cervix and clitoris. The other is to pour sulphuric acid on your genitalia and then do the same thing. Personally, I recommend the former, as with the later your pussy will be bigger than standard and nobody likes loose whores."

 

Roo pondered pensively. The sulphuric acid would be more clean, but Tigger may not love him anymore if he was a giant-pussied harlot, and this was going to be a lifetime decision to celebrate their love.

 

"Tigger, what do you think?" asked Roo to his lover.

 

"No, this is YOUR choice, Roo, you must decide carefully. But I do preffer to see the penis decay, and I don't like large holes that don't constrict my penis well."

 

Roo consigned, he took a deep breath, and nodded for the Streptococcus container. But just then, the door opened!

 

"NOT SO FAST YOU DESPICABLE FAGS YOU ARE ARRESTED FOR GROSS INDECENCY!!!!" screamed Christopher Robin like dementia batrachiotoxic moron, he had invaded the room with Kanga, Pooh, Rabbit and Piglet, all carrying axes to execute Tigger and Roo.

 

"Yes, you faggoted RETARDS have done yourselves nicely, especially YOU my faggoted son the Roo, who deserves to DIE with shit on your FACE!!!!!" moaned hatefully the Kanga, putting the rat jars in her sordid cancer womb and constricting them, glass shards perforating her endometrium as the maggots consumed the rodents with much lust.

 

Roo cried. Kanga, his own mother, wanted nothing more than him dead, all for the sake of loving a man. She masturbated her filfthy ripped off, decaying womb at the thought of him decapitated and having his corpse desecrated and raped, she grabbed her vaginal walls and pulled them apart, ripping out her vagina and exposing her tumour filled cervix, oozing putrid green abcesses as the rat skeletons and worms fell off.

 

"AS FOR YOU DOCTOR YOUR ILLEGAL EXPERIMENTS SHALL BE PUT TO AN END ALONGSIDE YOUR LIFE!!!!!!" shouted Christopher Robin.

 

"No, child, YOUR life will be forfeit, for you cannot fathom how far you will fall if you kill me! If you even touch me, you will be the architect of your own demise!"

 

And so the Doctor took out the dark mask and cloak. It was.............................................................................................................................OWL!!!!!!!!!!

 

"WHAT THE HELL OWL WHY YOU DO THIS!!!!!??????" cried Christopher Robin pettily like a child inside a cauldron of hatred and misanthropy.

 

"I have understood the meaning of life, Christopher Robin, I have understood that only pain and misery matter, that ALL must suffer ten thousand DEATHS in order to ascend to the vastness of Nirvana. Embrace your glorious fate!"

 

And so Owl clicked a button, and thousands of mechanical tentacles shot out of the walls into Christopher Robin's face, perforating his eye balls and skull, delivering a bolt of electricity that utterly shocked his head, making him spasm madly and lose control of his bowels, shitting a torrent of bloody diarrhea at Pooh, which devoured with much pleasure.

 

"Mmm, you've been eating a lot of honey!" moaned the chocolate fetishist bear with much pleasure in his yeast infested prostate.

 

Christopher Robin's skin was utterly fried, blackening into a crisp and falling off his face, revealing the bloody red facial musculature and exploding his eyes. Kanga decided that she had enough of this tomfoolery, so she jumped at Owl and stabbed him in the cloaca with a knife, carving out the guano tainted flesh completly, making the blood mix with the shit and thus the bird's uro-genital issues were quickly subjected to mass necrosis, dripping blood and pus like horny uterus ambition juices.

 

"Oh, I love your phallic metal blade on my man pussy!" moaned Owl with much pleasure, he was a pig connoisseur of pain and devastation.

 

Kanga much disliked, so she punched Owl in the beak, utterly obliterating his rhamphothecae jaws into a billion tiny shards, but that made him moan in pleasure much more! Owl then took out the Streptococcus syringe and stabbed her in the chest, breaking the needle, which perforated the vast open spaces between her ribs. Her flesh began to rapidly decay, first a rotten patch of skin and meat, which oozed off, revealing a bloody, pulsating visage of her lungs and ribs. Then said flesh began to rapidly blacken and putrify and fall off, until her chest was completly skinless, and then her lungs and heart began to melt off, necrosis finding a nest in her hateful heart of post-pancreatic madness solace.

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU SHITTY BIRD WHY YOU DO THAT CHRISTOPHER ROBIN AVENGE MY HATEFUL DESIRES ON MY OFFSPRING THE DESPICABLE FAGGOT THE ROO!!!!!!!!"

 

And then her ribcage opened completly, the lungs and heart completly colapsing as decaying rotten meat that fell off from her large spaces between the ribs, leaving her thorax completly hollow. Piglet found this very arousive, so he climbed on Kanga and inserted his penis on her left nostril, raping it with karmic fervor and tribulations. Kanga much disliked, however, so she constricted her nares, and was severing Piglet's dick!!!!

 

"SHITTY MISANDRIOD CEASE YOUR REJECTIONS OF HOLYNESS EJACULATION OF MADNESS!!!!" cried angrily Piglet, before Kanga took her knife from Owl and inserted it on his cerebrum, terminating the despicable little pig and throwing his corpse on Roo.

 

Pilget's corpse was still fresh, and it emitted sexual hormones that were very pleasing to Roo. The young marsupial was very horny, and even though he loved Tigger very much, a man cannot hope to constrict the kundalini serpent of desireful Kamadeva acts. So he contorts himself in his bondage until the penis is inserted on Piglet's gaping head wound, a vaginal hole to lovingly homosexual existence, and he thrusts upon with it much passion and gusto, the Piglet brain hemispheres rubbing against his penis divinely.

 

"Oh, Tigger, forgive me for my sexuality sins!" cried Roo in pleasure and ecstactic nirvana, he has achieved moksha and witnesses glimpses of divinity.

 

"It's okay, my love, our relationship is open if you desire" said Tigger understandingly and lovingly, licking Roo's penis as it exits and enter's Piglet's skull, his tongue wrapping around the slimy penis covered by wonderous precum, blood and cerebral matter juices, licking the whorestick in libidinous and pleasurable motions, eliciting felicity the moans of the juvenile diprotodontian marsupial.

 

Meanwhile, Christopher Robin's facial musculature is fried into beef jerky, his sinews exploding like broken guitar cords, making his muscles fall off and exposing the pure white calcium skull. Pooh is much aroused, he takes the beef jerky tissues and puts them on his putrid fungi anus with much pleasure. Only problem is, the yeast infection has spread beyond control, so as he penetrates his colon disintegrates and peels off, chunks of most rotten flesh bleeding blackest blood fall of his degenerative arse. To make matters worse, Kanga spits on him out of pure spit, spreading the Steptococcus infection to his face, which begins to rapidly decay. Kanga herself is now barely alive, the necrotizing fasciitis now pulverising her digestive tract, making her shit pure bloody contaminated diarrhea on the floor, her internal organs being literally shat out of her. The infection also spreads to her arms, exposing her pulsating, varicose veins which explode in multiple blood 9/11s that fall on Owl and Christopher Robin, the latter largely unaffected due to the clothes but the former witnessing a rapid decay of his chest, exposing his keeled sternum, the feathers quickly falling off, making him look like a plucked chicken. As Kanga's humeri are fully exposed as her upper arm muscles melt off, the rot quickly makes work of her lower arms and hands, the increasing blood pressure making her claws eject viciously from her fingers like missiles, some hitting Christopher Robin's belly and rupturing his bowels, expelling putrid torrents of oil-like swamp turd, while others hit Pooh's eye balls and rhinarium and make them explode, while others still hit the machinery and damage the pressure pipes.

 

"ALERT ALERT PROCEDURE T3NT4KL3-R43P INITIATED!!!!" said the alarm wisely, "0.0001 SECONDS TO EVACUATE!!!"

 

Suddenly, forests of vicious barbed and serrated tentacles ending in chainsaws emerged from holes in the walls. They grabbed Christopher Robin, Kanga, Pooh and Owl by their torsos and secured them in two points like a constricting boa constrictor, an upper knot to hold them and a second loose knot that was continuously rotating, ripping their decaying flesh to shreds. Two tentacles thrust themselves inside Owl's head, the chainswas slicing through his skull as they exploded his eye orbits, making him moan with much pleasure. Others cut off Kanga's still uninfected feet and put them inside Pooh's empty eye orbits, forcing them inside and utterly smashing his brain, destroying his fusiform gyrus and making him unleashing his bowels, shitting his own bloody, decaying intestines, which mixed with the bloody paste that was once Kanga's guts. This foul mixture was scooped up by a vacuum cleaner and contained within a glass bottle, whose contents were then poured inside Christopher Robin, filling him like a baloon until his torso exploded in a shower of putrid blood, rotten flesh, decaying unfestered yellowish dung and five thousands strands of HPV. Whatever remained of Kanga, Pooh, Christopher Rpbin and Owl were all contained within another bottle and shipped off to England, to be sold as lemonade to support the A. A. Milne charity foundation.

 

Meanwhile, Tigger began lapping at Roo's virginity pink hole of anal condolences, lubbing it for his deflowering. Roo was was completly intoxicated by the pleasure of Piglet's brain folds, but he was aware of this and he was overwhelmed by happiness, he was going to lose his virginity to his lover and there was no evil opressor to stop the fullfilment of their marital relationship.

 

"Tell me if it hurts" said Tigger gently as he lined his penis head with Roo's pink rosaceous bud.

 

Roo nodded, and Tigger entered. The young kangaroo moaned, he felt pain in his colon tissues, but pleasure was felt in his prostate, sending him signals of pure pleasure up his spine. Nonetheless, his distress was reccorded by the machines, who could not bear such a sweet and inoccent marsupial feeling pain, and were overwhelmed by lust for him. So the tentacles were covered by bleach, retracted their barbs, dried off and replaced their chainsaws with artificial rubbery dog penises, leaking lubricant made from smashed strawberries. One of them introducted itself on Tigger's rear, another in his mouth, another in Roo's mouth and another lined up alongside Tigger's penis, stretching Roo's butt and making him double penetrated. All of them began thrusting at maximum speed, but they were full of pain-removing and tissue-repairing nanites, so Tigger and Roo felt nothing but the most divine heavenly pleasure of Elysium sensations. The two lovers thus sucked the artificial dog cocks with much pleasure, feeling the other ones thrusting their butts sexily and Cupidly, touching their prostates like Ozymandias' hands upon the soft gold of egyptian monuments. Roo moianed into his mouth-raping phallus apparatus, he felt at last full and proud of himself, his lover spreading his affection anally and the machines tending to his every need. Another set of tentacles even removed Piglet's corpse and created an artificial rubber butt modelled on Christopher Milne's arse and put it in his penis, allowing him a superior sexual interface to the decaying pig ham body that was now being liquified and sent to Bangladesh, to be sold as donation water.

 

Ten minutes passed, raw fuckery making Tigger and Roo experience Shamayim on earth, to make them feel best and most loving in their passions. But, eventually, all good things have to end. Tigger was feeling his orgasm contractions, he wanted to tell Roo, but the mouth thrusting machine organ prevented him. Instead, he simply ejaculated his load, draining his balls completly as he came into his beloved's ass. The thick, fast ejecting sperm ropes hit Roo's prostate, making him ejaculate as well, donating his load to the artificial butt. As Tigger experienced the afterglow, the machines softly removed him from Roo and themselves from the feline's mouth and ass, laying him gently in the operating table. The two now free artificial dongs ejaculated on Roo's body, covering his fur in nanite-composed cum ropes, followed imediately by the mouth fucking one, which removed itself from the greedy joye's face and came all over it. Finally the still penetrating dong ejaculated, filling Roo's arse with specialised nanites and the kangaroo's own sperm, the former mixing the latter and Tigger's cum to form an embryo (like in the mouse experiment) and then altering Roo's flesh to form a womb in his abdominal cavity, effectively impregnating him with Tigger's child (and their own, since the fetus is going to have cybernetic implants, thus making her the machines' daughter as well).

 

"Tigger, this was amazing" said Roo happily, kissing his lover with much passion and affectation.

 

"I love you too, Roo, and now we will be together forever, because Christopher Robin can't hurt us anymore."

 

And so the too lovers embraced, beginning an eternity together.


End file.
